Teenage Dream
by A Battle Inside My Heart
Summary: ONESHOT-ALL HUMAN! Piper McLean and Jason Grace are traveling to Los Angeles for their summer break until collage. Jason however is needed to go back to San Francisco to attend collage early, but does he really want to run a business? Or would he rather stay with Piper and their friends? Rated T for some sexual content.


**So I wrote this one-shot because I just wanted to write a whole chapter on Jasper. Also it was to see if I still got it cause I have been losing my imagination and thoughts of how to write.**

**All of my readers from Dont Leave Me, I just update so go check it out and leave a review!**

**So I like I said this was written for fun and to double check I can still write amazingly! Enjoy!**

**I do not owe Percy Jackson, Heroes of Olympian, and the Katy Perry song lyrics.**

**Warning! Some sexual content because they are young adults.**

* * *

"Ready to go?" Asked Jason Grace running a finger thru his messy blonde hair.

He looked over at the beautiful Cherokee girl who just happened to be his girlfriend of three years, since sophomore year.

Piper McLean smiled taking his hand in hers. "Always have been since school ended." She replies kissing him on the cheek.

Jason smiled kissing her on the temple and walking to the drivers seat of his blue Range Rover. (A gift from his father a year ago).

It was the start of their summer as free young adults. No rules, no parents, and no drama from anyone. Well maybe except Leo and Reyna's bickering but it's a couple thing that they do.

Piper has been saving up money for this trip since Sophomore year. It has always been her dream to leave San Francisco and head over to Santa Monica.

Then who knows what else she will do. Piper got in the passenger seat and looked at her phone.

**Annabeth: Hey, me and Percy are ready to go! Text me when you guys are on the road so we can meet up by a gas station. XO**

Right as she finished reading the text, Jason started the car and started leaving his girlfriends old apartment she shared with her father. Or used to at least.

**Piper: Annabeth meet up by the AmPm gas station, tell everyone else the same thing. XO**

She presses send and sighs. Looking back at her old apartment she was leaving forever. All of the furniture, and house essentials were packed in a storage Jason helped her set up.

Piper was attending UCLA in a scholarship from cheerleading and soccer. Along with Nico, Reyna, and Silena. Bianca is actually going to UC Davis with Luke and Thalia. Annabeth was going to UCSB with Percy, Leo and Charles to Cal Poly and Jason? He would be the one farthest away from everyone.

"Have you made arrangements yet to meet the head professor for Berkeley?"

Jason sighed, taking a quick glance at his girlfriend as he drove. "No but my dad is making me go in five weeks." Jason rolls his eyes. "I rather attend UCSB or Northridge if it means I can see you at least everyday."

Piper choked back a sob at the thought of not being able to see Jason as much as they wanted. His father was Zeus Grace, one of San Francisco's richest man along with his two brothers Poseidon Jackson and Hades Di Angelo. Together they were known as the Big Three. All three brothers owned major companies making them richer than all of the other well known business men.

Anyway, Jason was the heir of the company but he didn't really want to run a company. Percy, Bianca and Nico were offered to run it but refused since they wanted to do what they wanted to do. Leaving Jason with no choice but to accept it.

He didn't want to but he hated to disappoint Zeus. Sometimes he wished his father favored Thalia instead.

Piper nodded in agreement taking his free hand in hers again. "Well whatever you're decision is just know that I love you. And I will continue to love even if we are millions of miles apart."

"Piper McLean, I shall love you till the very end."

* * *

"Well look who finally showed up!" Announced Thalia as she saw we brother park up on the gas station. Everyone laughs looking at the couple who heard Thalia, despite their windows were rolled up.

Piper and Jason got out of the car hand in hand, walking to their group of friends since Junior High.

"Hey." They greeted.

They all replied happily while some (cough Thalia cough) questioned them their tardiness.

"We got held up in traffic." Says Jason. "You know how crowded SF gets during the first week of summer."

Thalia rolls eyes no longer wanting to argue with her brother. "Whatever." Her boyfriend Luke Castellan came up behind Thalia, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Anyways, while we were waiting for you we all decided to pump up gas in the car and then head over to a diner before hitting the road."

Annabeth looked up from her iPad. "And if we try not to stop for potty breaks," she looks over at Leo and Percy, both whistling innocently. She giggles and rolls her grey eyes. "Then maybe we can get to Monterey in six or seven hours."

Twins Bianca and Nico low whistled. "Damn." Both muttered. "How did you manage to calculate that?"

"Daughter of Athena remember?" She says with a proud look. Athena was the highest architect meaning it only made sense for Annabeth to know more about everything than everyone else.

"Well are we going to get some stuff from the store or what?" Asked the Chinese and Canadian Frank Zhang.

Hazel shakes her head. "Nah lets just got to Walmart for that now lets get our cars pump and get out of this city."

* * *

Two hours have passed since they have completely left San Francisco. Piper looked out the window seeing Leo's car window down and singing horribly to _22_ by _Taylor Swift._ Reyna was in the passenger seat laughing uncontrollably. Piper also laughed and rolled back up her window. No longer wanting to damaged her hearing.

"That bad?" Said Jason chuckling as he also heard Leo's singing.

Piper nodded eating a piece of pizza. "You have no idea." She says not caring if she was talking with her mouth full.

The blonde laughed rolling his eyes. "I can sing better than him."

"No you can't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Two times equals infinity." Both said in unison making them chuckle.

Piper shakes her head. "But no you are a terrible singer." But she smiles when he once sang to outside her window. "I still remember the song you sang to me out my window."

Jason raises a brow. "Which one cause I've done it a bunch of times."

"The one you sang as a Prom proposal." The Cherokee girl reminded him.

His electric blue eyes frowned as he tried to remember but luckily it hit him as a lightening bolt. "You mean, _Now I'm speechless taking the edge I'm just breathless. I never thought that I would catch this lovebug again._" He sang as loud as he can making Piper erupt in giggles.

Piper nods leaning in to kiss his cheek. "I'm surprised you remember."

"Why shouldn't I? I mean I did get one hot date for Prom."

His girlfriend doesn't say anything but turns up the radio as she noticed her favorite song was playing.

_**You think I'm pretty without any make-up on**_

_**You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong**_

_**I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down.**_

Sometimes Piper was surprised that out of all the girls from school Jason still picked her. The Cherokee native girl with no mother and an alcoholic father, Tristan. Piper was no beauty queen (as Leo liked to call her) as everyday she would try to cover up the bruises her father gave her.

_**Before you met me, I was a wreck.**_

_**But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life.**_

Jason broke the wall that she built from any boys that she knew would break her heart. Sure her and Jason were best friends before dating, but he was sort of a player. Going from each girl to the next, until he finally released the love he felt for his best friend.

_**Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine.**_

He knew of the abuse she faced at home and always begged to report the crime her father would commit. But as stubborn as always Piper refused it. Until the neighbors called the cops one night when they heard all of the screaming and cries Piper made as Tristan was beating her to death.

Now he is serving a lifetime in prison for child abuse. It took nearly a year for Piper to recover from a near death experience but she did. With her friends help and Jason's.

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_

"Jason?"

"Yeah?"

Piper takes a deep breath. "I'm ready to make the next biggest step of our relationship."

Jason nearly stepped on the brakes from the news but managed to hold his excitement in. "Really? I mean are you sure? Piper we have talked about this before and if you're not ready we don't have to."

Piper shook her head. "No, I know what I want and I'm ready to be completely completely yours."

Jason thought about what Piper was saying and looked back at her. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

_**No regrets, just love.**_

After another two hours of driving Percy called everyone that they should sleep or the night since it was ten o'clock and needed to rest. They weren't in Monterey but luckily they found a small town with a motel.

Everyone rented a room for the night and Piper couldn't be more happier.

**_We can dance until we die_**

**_You and I, we'll be young forever._**

Jason attacked Piper with very passionate kisses as soon the door to their room was lock and the blinds were shut. Never in their relationship has Piper felt so hungry for Jason's touch and kissed her planted all over her.

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream.**_

_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep.**_

This was a new feeling that both were feeling from each other as they made their way to to the bed. Clothes were flying off while more touches were being felt.

_**Let's run away and don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back.**_

Jason positioned himself on top of Piper as her heart was beating faster and faster. "Are you sure?" He asked one more time, planting one kiss on her lips.

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_

_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_

"I've never been so sure in my whole life." And then everything else that happened that night became a sweet endless dream.

_**This is real, so take a chance**_

**_And don't ever look back, don't ever look back._**

The next morning Piper woke feeling amazing. She noticed Jason's arms were hugging her waist tightly that she wiggled herself out of his arms. Piper walks to the shower blushing madly as she remember the events from last night. Never in her life has she felt so...alive. Now she truly meant by the meaning of making love.

Jason woke up feeling good. He noticed Piper doing her makeup now fully dressed but her hair wrapped in a towel. Jason puts on his boxers, walking over to stand behind his girlfriend.

"Good morning." He greeted, kissing her on the cheek. Piper blushes kissing back.

"Morning, Sparky." She says and points to the bathroom. "Shower and get dressed because we are leaving in a hour and a half."

The blonde groaned rubbing his temple. "Why I don't feel dirty. Can't we stay in bed all day?" He asks tickling her side.

Piper giggles and playfully rubs colored red lip gloss on his cheek. "There now you're dirty. Go shower."

Jason laughed and kissed her lips. "Fine but last night was the best night of my life."

"And there more to come." Piper teases winking.

* * *

_**We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach.**_

_**Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets**_

After another two hours in the road they finally made it to Monterey. The sun was out meaning it was a very hot day.

"Beach?" Suggested Percy and no one objected.

It wasn't long before they found a less crowded beach and all of the guys went in with their surfboards, leaving the girls to tan and gossip.

Annabeth handed Piper some water as she sat down next to her. "So how was it with Jason last night?"

Piper spitted out her drink making all of the girls giggled. "You heard?" She whispered not wanting the guys to hear them.

Silena nodded chuckling softly. "Yup! You're just lucky we didn't call for noise complaint."

Piper rolls her kaleidoscope eyes braiding her hair to the side. "Well if you guys really want know it was amazing. Jason was gently and sweet the whole time that I couldn't help but feel like the most happiest girl alive."

Thalia fake gag as she was hearing Piper talk about how Jason was on the sheets. "As lovely as this is can we change the conversation? This is my brother after all we are talking about!"

Annabeth snorted throwing a empty bottle at her. "Oh please like you and Luke are two quite little mouses." The blonde teased.

The raven haired girl glared at her best friend but then smirked. "Oh like you and Percy? Tell me Annabeth did he go faster as you told him to?"

As the two girls went back and forth Piper sighed and looked up at the sky. Wondering if Jason is her blonde superman that she had always dreamed of.

**_I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece_**

_**I'm complete.**_

After three hours on the beach everyone went to their respective rooms to wash up before dinner. Again Jason and Piper made love not caring if their friends would tease them about it again.

_**Let's go all the way tonight**_

_**No regrets, just love**_

_**We can dance until we die**_

_**You and I, we'll be young forever.**_

_**You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream.**_

_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep.**_

_**Let's run away and don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back.**_

Piper rested her head on Jason's chest where his heart would be. Listening to it beat every second. "Jason, do you love me?"

**_My heart stops when you look at me_**

**_Just one touch, now baby I believe._**

"So much." He replies kissing her forehead. "Why you ask?"

"Because I don't want to wake up one morning and notice you are missing." Admitted Piper letting the tears flow down.

Jason pulled her body closes to his. He strokes her hair while saying, "Sh, don't cry Piper. I'm not going anywhere and even if I did I will always find my way back."

_**This is real, so take a chance**_

_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**_

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans.**_

For the next few days everyone enjoyed the hot summer days, eventually visiting the town and aquarium. Cal Poly wasn't very far from Monterey meaning that Leo and Charles actually visited the campus with their girlfriends.

"We'll try to catch up in Ventura or something." Says Leo and then leaves to Cal Poly with Reyna.

Piper was saddened that her best friend wasn't coming along for awhile but she was proud of him and his achievements. He deserved it after all of the shit Leo has been through.

After a another day on the road they eventually made it to Santa Barbara. Jason and Piper have been closer than ever. But they weren't the only couple enjoying each others company.

_**Be your teenage dream tonight.**_

Percy and Annabeth took a walk on the Santa Barbara's Stearns Wharf, hand in hand. Just like Piper and Jason both have been together since sophomore year and only broke up once. And it was over the stupidest reason but lets not go into details.

"Ever thought of the future?" Annabeth asked her boyfriend.

Percy smiles nodding. "It's been in my mind for awhile."

"And what do you see?"

The raven haired boy thinks deeply before taking his girlfriends hand in his. "I see us in standing together holding hands as we both say our vows, to always stay together. You're not getting away from me. Never again."

"As long as were together." Annabeth muttered, something her and Percy told each other when they got back together after awhile.

**_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_**

_**The way you turn me on, I can't sleep.**_

Percy looked around the wharf and saw a crowd of people exiting the aquarium. He grins and does gone on one knee.

Annebeth froze at the spot. "Seaweed Brain what are you doing?" She hissed turning bright red.

Percy smirks pulling out a red velvet box. "Something I should've done long ago," he responds and opens the box to reveal a silver ring with a white pearl in the middle and two small diamonds in the side. "Annabeth Chase, will you accept my proposal to someday become Mrs. Jackson?"

The crowd of people who were witnessing the moment all gasped in excitement. Small little girls were screaming, "Say yes!" While some of the already married women slapped their husbands arm saying, "Why couldn't you be romantic like that?"

Annabeth and Percy were only eighteen, meaning they had a long way before settling down after their careers had lifted off. But the daughter of Athena was certain that Percy was her other half.

A tear went down her cheek as she said, "Yes." Nodding her head until her neck cracked a little. Annabeth threw her arms around Percy's neck as he spin her around laughing of joy.

Everyone cheered who witnessed the proposal (including their friends) all congratulating them and some were already uploading what they recorded on Youtube.

_**Let's runaway and don't ever look back**_

_**Don't ever look back**_

"I love you." Whispered Percy as he slipped on the promise ring on Annabeth's finger.

"And I love you, Seaweed Brain." Both sealed the promise of staying together with a kiss.

_**My heart stops when you look at me**_

_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_

_**This is real, so take a chance**_

_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**_

_(Later that same day)_

"No I thought about this clearly and...I don't want to run the company you and my uncles own." Spoke Jason to his father thru the phone. "I just don't see myself running something you worked so hard to built just for me to screw everything up."

Back in his office Zeus was rubbing his chin, taking in what his only son was telling him. "Are you sure, Jason? Because the next in line is basically you're cousin Octavian and you're uncles aren't really fond of him."

Both father and son chuckled, remembering how Poseidon yelled at Octavian to shut up.

"Jason are you sure this is what you want?"

Jason looks over at the beautiful Cherokee girl, who was sleeping peacefully on their motel bed. He didn't want to leave her.

"Yes dad." Spoke Jason. "I'm sure." And he wasn't so sure until now.

Little did he know that Piper heard the whole conversation and was smiling in her sleep.

**_My heart stops when you look at me_**

_**Just one touch, now baby I believe**_

Three days later the group was back on the rode but this time to Santa Monica. Leo, Reyna, Charles, and Silena finally caught up with them and they were all complete now.

**_This is real, so take a chance_**

_**And don't ever look back, don't ever look back.**_

Percy and Annabeth announced their engagement to everyone once they stopped at a restaurant for dinner.

"I'm the best man right?" Joked Leo nudging on Percy. Everyone laughed at the Latino's joke along with him.

They all congratulated the newly engaged couple and after one surprise came another.

"I talked to my father last night about my future." The blonde spoke up for everyone to hear. All eyes turned on him. "I'm not going to Berkeley because I'm going to Northridge."

Piper smiled widely leaning in to kiss Jason. He happily returns it much to everyone's disgust. They were trying to eat after all.

"Get a room, gods dam it!" Hissed Percy but you can hear the laughter in his voice.

Both pulled away, their foreheads pressing lightly against each other. "Are you sure about this?" Piper asked in a whisper.

Jason grinned, kissing the tip of her nose. "I've never wanted anything else then to be near you."

_**I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans..**_

After dinner the whole crew drove to Santa Monica beach. Not carrying if the sun was almost done and they were literally running into the water with only their undergarments on them.

The sea was cold making the girls (except for Bianca) run back until their boyfriends (except for Nico) grabbed them by their waist, bringing them back but deeper into the ocean.

Jason had Piper over his shoulder, he grinned when he heard her cry to let her go, "Okay!" The blonde throws her into the water. After not coming up after a minute, he started to get worried. "Piper?"

Finally his girlfriend popped out of the water going onto Jason's back. The couple fall in the water trying not to laugh. Both get up from the water and look into each others eyes.

"I love you." Said Jason, pushing back a strand of hair behind Piper's ear.

"I love you, too." She says truthfully and both lean in for a kiss.

_**Be your teenage dream tonight.**_

* * *

**The end! I love a happy ending don't you? I'm sorry if this wasn't the most amazing one-shot but I just wanted to write something different for once.**

**There will possibly be another one-shot updated here but it depends if I have the time to write one or think what it will be about.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Also to anybody new to my stories don't be afraid to check out my Hunger Games fanfic "Here's to Us," and my Percy Jackson story, "Don't Leave Me." I promise you the stories don't suck.**

**Until later! Leave reviews!**


End file.
